Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) attract a lot of attentions because they have the traits of small volume, low power consumption, irradiation-free, etc. They play a leading role in the field of flat panel display, and have been widely applied to all trades and professions.
TFT-LCDs can be classified into those of a vertical electric field type and those of a horizontal electric field type based on the direction of an electric field for driving liquid crystals. The vertical electric field type includes twisted nematic mode, and the horizontal electric field type includes an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode and an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode. Horizontal electric field mode TFT-LCDs, especially ADS mode TFT-LCDs, have the merits of wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio and so on and have been widely applied. In particular, high transmittance-Advanced Super Dimension Switch (HADS) mode TFT-LCDs have been paid more and more attention.